


How Did I Get Here?

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Ship It, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Lucid Dreaming, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Random & Short, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren haven’t seen each other in months, not since their explosive fight on Crait.Each is harboring hidden feelings over the last time they saw each other, and it seems as though there isn’t a single place in the galaxy where they can meet to talk with one another about the things they left unsaid.... or IS there?





	How Did I Get Here?

Rey sat up, dazed, taking in everything around her. 

She knew she was outside somewhere, but it didn’t seem like outside. The sky was dark but the world was almost as bright as if it were daytime. Snow and ice were all around her, and there were huge, swaying trees on every side of her.

She felt horribly disoriented; she couldn’t remember how she had gotten here. She wasn’t even sure where she WAS: this wasn’t anything like the small Resistance base that she had been living on for the past few months. That place was warm, and located on a small piece of land surrounded by a green lake.

She got to her feet, to try and get her bearings. She turned her head, and immediately shrieked out in horror.

No.  
It couldn’t be.

Standing several yards away from her, dressed in black and watching her with a wary expression, was Kylo Ren.

She reached down to her waist for her blaster, and was horrified that there was none to be found. Yet luck may still have been with her, as he didn’t appear to be armed, either.

Neither spoke for the space of a long few moments, and then finally, Rey cleared her throat and asked,

“Am I dreaming?”

“I’m not sure. Am **I**?”

She reached out, cautiously, to touch the bark of the tree nearest her. She half-expected her hand to go through it ... but it didn’t. Her fingers grazed the solid, dry scratchiness of the large Oak, and she let out a tiny huff of confusion.

“I ... I _think_ this is real,” she said, slowly. “But it cant be; how did I get here? The very last thing I remember is laying down in my bunk. And why are YOU here?”

Kylo took another step towards her, his eyes on her face.

“I’ve read about this, a long time ago; but I never imagined that it was real.”

“You never imagined WHAT was real?”

“I believe that what we’re having is called, for lack of a better term, a ‘Force-dream’. The Force has connected our subconscious minds during the vulnerability of sleep, and has mentally transported us to, well, wherever we are.”

Rey took that in quietly, and then: “We’re in the forest outside Starkiller base.”

Kylo looked around himself in disbelief. “How?”, he asked, skeptically. “That base doesn’t even physically exist anymore.”

“Well, you said this was a dream, didn’t you? Clearly both of our minds are somewhat fixated on this point in time. But this is odd — there’s snow all around us, yet it’s not even cold.”

Kylo bent down and, removing his glove, scooped a handful of snow into his palm. It WAS odd; it had the consistency of a brittle dough, but Rey was right, it wasn’t cold at all.

A sound caught his attention, and he looked back up at Rey in confusion. She was jumping lightly on her toes, and rapidly slapping herself along her face.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to wake myself up!”

He put down his snow and took another step towards her, slowly. “Why would you try and wake up?”

She stopped jumping and looked at him if as the answer should be obvious.

“Why in the galaxy would I want to be trapped in a nightmare with my worst enemy?”

He folded his arms across his chest. “Clearly, Rey, the Force has connected us like this for a reason. Perhaps this would be a good time for us, to talk.”

She fixed him with a sour glare. “Talk? What do we possibly have left to talk about? I mean, you’ve already covered the importance details about me, haven’t you? My parents were drunkards, I’m nobody, I come from nothing. Did you leave something out? Some disparaging remark about my looks, perhaps?”

He sighed and shook his head. 

“Are you still holding on to that? Those few words have done more to fuel your anger than the dark side ever could. You SHOULD have joined me; at least then you’d have an outlet for your rage.”

Rey took a deep breath and counted to ten, slowly, in her head. When she felt more calm, she said:

“I don’t feel anger towards you, Kylo Ren. I feel nothing, at all, towards you.

She sat down on a nearby tree stump, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

“I’m going to sit here and patiently wait to wake up. I’d appreciate it if you left.”

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then abruptly closed it, shaking his head a little.

“Fine,” he said, and began walking down a snowy path in the opposite direction. When he was totally out of sight, Rey let out a small sigh of relief. She tilted her head back and looked up at the sky; so many stars glowing in the inky blackness. They were so big and beautiful, Rey wished she could reach up and touch them.

“Well, why cant I?”, she asked herself, hardly aware that she had spoken out-loud. “It’s a dream, isn’t it?”

She stood up and balanced on the edge of the stump, straining upwards. She was delighted when her hands snagged a pleasantly warm, sparkling ball from the sky, and brought it to earth. The one she took was blue-silver in color, emitting it’s own radiance from somewhere deep within. She reached up again and pulled down another, and then more, until her arms were full of the colorful, vibrating pieces of heaven.

“You’re all really beautiful,” she said to her treasures, with a grin. “I wish that I could _really_ take you back home with me.”

She got it in her head to create an ice castle, using the stars as scepter-points to columns, when a sound suddenly caught her attention.

It sounded a lot like ... yelling.

And it was coming from the direction that Kylo had walked in.

“So what?”, Rey said to herself, shrugging. “I’m sure he’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself. And if not, it’s only a dream.”

Then another yell came; this one louder than the last.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was up and running down the snowy path, in the direction of Kylo’s voice. This dream had left her weaponless, so she had grabbed the two largest stars and put them in her pockets, thinking that maybe they could somehow help.

When she got to the edge of the path, she froze in shock. In the clearing was Kylo Ren, on his knees ... and circling him was a humongous blue-black wolf. It was licking it’s lips and stalking back and forth in front of Kylo.

Without much thought, she began to run towards them, yelling as loudly as she could in an attempt to startle and scare away the creature.

It worked.  
Sort of.

The wolf WAS clearly startled; it jumped about a foot in the air, and let out a high pitched whine that sounded like a yelp. It ran at Kylo, but instead of attacking him, it ran behind him, cowering.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay,” he said to it, giving it a few soothing strokes, before turning to Rey and saying, irritably,

“Why did you do that? You almost scared poor Mena to death.”

“Mena?”

“This is, er, she WAS, my pet, when I was about 7 or so.”

“How is she here right now?”

Kylo shrugged. “I don’t know. I was thinking about her, and suddenly, she was here.”

Rey sighed, feeling foolish at having rushed down here for nothing. She crouched down and put out her hand towards the wolf, who was still hiding behind Kylo.

“It’s okay, Mena,” she said, softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m friendly, see?”

Slowly, Mena came out from behind Kylo, and sniffed her hand. After a few moments, she licked Rey’s hand and allowed her to pet her.

Kylo watched for a few moments, before saying, “That’s strange; when I was a child, Mena never met anyone other than me and my mother pet her. She was very shy.”

Rey glanced up at him with a small smile. “Huh. So apparently I have worth to a dead dream-wolf. There’s something to be proud of.”

Meanwhile, Mena had been rooting around in Rey’s pockets, and had found one of the stars. Before Rey could stop her, she dragged it out and took a bite.

“What is that?”

“It’s a star,” Rey explained, watching Mena eat. “I didn’t think it would be edible, though.”

She pulled the other star from her pocket and took a small, cautious nibble. Maker, it was _delicious_! It had the sweet taste of a juicy berry, yet it was so light and crisp that it practically melted in her mouth.

She broke the star in half and handed the unbitten side to Kylo. Like Rey, he cautiously took a bite, and his eyes widened with delight.

“This is incredible,” he said, taking a bigger bite. He chuckled and said, “Sitting in the warm snow in the forest of my destroyed base, playing with my pet that’s been dead for 20 years and eating a literal star with the girl who hates me. Not how I envisioned my evening going, but, all things considered, I’ll take it.”

“I don’t hate you, Kylo.”

“You don’t?”

She shook her head. “Hating somebody requires a great deal of emotional energy, something I’m in short supply of these days. On Starkiller, on Crait ... you did what you felt you had to do. So did I.”

Taking a deep breath, Kylo surprised Rey, by saying,

“Still, I ... I want to apologize, Rey. The things I said were uncalled for, and what I did, inexcusable. You know, I envy you, in so many ways. You have friends, you have purpose, and a good heart. You’re not ‘nothing’, Rey; you’re EVERYTHING.”

Overwhelmed, she stepped up to him and put her arms around him, hugging him.

“Thank you ... Ben. I needed to hear that.”

He hugged her back, resting his chin in her soft hair. 

“Of course, just so we’re clear; I still have to try and kill you, in the real world,” he said, teasing her.

She laughed and nodded. “I know. Same here.”

A suddenly shudder along the ground made them both stumble, and they let go of each other, looking around apprehensively.

“What was —“, Rey began, and then a larger rumble came, nearly knocking her to the ground.

They both looked up, and realized, with mild alarm, that the night sky was fading out slowly, the corners of it washing out into a faded white.

“What’s happening?!”

Calmly, Kylo said, “I think we’re both waking up.”

As if to give credence to his theory, Mena faded out in front of their eyes, as did the pieces of star still in their hands.

She turned towards him, feeling an odd sense of pain ... and loss.

“I guess this is goodbye?”

“Do you want it to be goodbye?”

“I ... I don’t. Do you?”

“I don’t, either.”

He held out his hand towards the muted ground, a concentrated look on his face. Rey was surprised when a rose bloomed up under his fingertips, soft and sparkling. He quickly plucked it and handed it to her, pressing it into her palm. Then he leaned down, and very gently kissed her cheek.

“I hope to see you again,” he said, right before he faded away.

Rey sat up in her bunk with a start, her heart pounding, sweat matting the hair around her temples. BB-8 was in the corner of her room, but when it saw that Rey was awake, and seemed to be in distress, it rolled over to her, emitting a series of clicks and beeps.

“No, BB,” she answered it’s inquiry, taking several deep breaths to center herself. “I’m alright, I just had a ... strange, dream.”

More beeps.

“Flower? What —?”; and then she froze. Unbeknownst to her, she had been clutching a gorgeous red rose in her right hand, her palm just beginning to ache from being pressed against a small thorn in the stem.

“Oh, Maker — that was REAL?!”

Before she had time to question any more, a knock came on her door. She quickly hid the rose under the blanket before yelling “Come in!”

Finn walked into her room, frowning. “Here you are; I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You and I are supposed to be giving flying lessons to the new recruits this morning, remember?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry, I guess I overslept. I’ll get dressed and meet you down in the hangar in 15 minutes.”

Finn nodded and smiled. “Alright, but you better hurry. Poe’s already down there and Maker knows what HE’S going to teach them.”

He left, and she brought the flower back out from the covers. She took a deep whiff of it, smiling at its sweet, gentle perfume.

Then she laid it across her dresser as she began to get ready for the day. She hoped it would pass quickly; she couldn’t wait to go to sleep again.


End file.
